Inevitable Love: Syod
by Dreams-r-fairyTales
Summary: SYOD! Please pm submissions! Love is unavoidable. Especially since Aphrodite wants revenge. Four love stories with your characters! Unlikely pairs with unlikely endings... T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I feel bad about my old syod and that I never started a story with it…**

**Rules**

**YOU MUST PM ME THE FORMS! I DO NOT EXCEPT REVIEWS NOW**

**BE DETAILED**

**NO CHILDREN OF HERA OR ARTEMIS OR WHATEVER**

**I need a daughter of Zeus, a son of Zeus, a son of Aphrodite, a daughter of Dionysus, a son of Hermes, and a daughter of Athena. I also have two OCs of my own.**

**This is a romance story… I want to see how well I will do at it.**

You know that evil grin that you get when you feel like meddling? That grin was plastered on Aphrodite's face.

She usually didn't meddle. True love happened on its own. Aphrodite only meddled when she was annoyed at someone. She happened to be horribly mad at Zeus, Athena, and Apollo. Apollo wrote all of her permanent makeup and put it on Athena. Zeus didn't punish Apollo when she told of his wrongdoings. Athena just wore her makeup dreadfully.

She chose funny matches for some of their children. Aphrodite liked meddling. She should do it more often.

FORM

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Godly parent:**

**Personality:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Formal clothes:**

**Casual clothes:**

**Brief History:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**People behaviors they can't stand (EX. watching people chew with their mouth open, etc.):**

**People behaviors they love:**

**Weapon:**

**Favorite hobby:**

**Relationship you want (not guaranteed you will get) your character to have)**

**Anything Else: (I left age out purposely)**


	2. OCs still Needed! PLZ read

**Yay! We have some characters! Please keep submitting through PM.**

**Here is the excepted… sorry if your wasn't picked! I will still try to fit them in… in fact, I do need extra characters. It was SUPER HARD to choose…**

**Daughter of Zeus: Selena Storm!**

**Son of Aphrodite: Huxley Franco!**

**Daughter of Dionysus: Violet Raina O'Hara!**

**Son of Apollo (my character): Asher Hayden!**

**Daughter of Ares (my character): Rennie Lyric!**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Still in need of a daughter of Athena, a son of Hermes, and a son of Zeus!**

**IMPORTANT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so here are some new awesome characters submitted! Still need a son of Zeus. I am thinking about starting the actual story today and maybe just make a son of Zeus myself, but that would take all the fun out of a SYOD!**

**Here is the excepted… sorry if yours wasn't picked! I will still try to fit them in… in fact, I do need extra characters. It was SUPER HARD to choose…**

**Daughter of Zeus: Selena Storm!**

**Son of Aphrodite: Huxley Franco!**

**Daughter of Dionysus: Violet Raina O'Hara!**

**Son of Apollo (my character): Asher Hayden!**

**Daughter of Ares (my character): Rennie Lyric!**

**Daughter of Athena: Amanda Williams!**

**Son of Hermes: Nathaniel Black!**

**Son of Zeus: ? please submit!**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Still in need of a son of Zeus!**

**IMPORTANT**


	4. Forgotten and Forgiven

**Submissions closed! Here is who got in. I will also be using other submissions.**

**Daughter of Dionysus: Violet Raina O'Hara**

**Son of Zeus: Oscar Reed**

**Son of Apollo (my character): Asher Hayden**

**Daughter of Ares (my character): Rennie Lyric**

**Daughter of Zeus: Selena Storm**

**Son of Aphrodite: Huxley Franco**

**Son of Hermes: Nathaniel Black**

**Daughter of Athena: Amanda Williams**

**So I will post the first chapter on here, then I will start a separate story called (obviously) _Inevitable Love_! I will probably do like one couple every chapter, but I might do like a switching thing…**

Huxley Franco's POV

"Come on, Lena, he isn't worth your sobbing," I whisper comfortingly to my best friend, Selena Storm, who just had her heart broken… again. Cameron Odrin, son of Poseidon, decided that she just wasn't for him. Which is understandable. It's healthy to end a relationship if you know you truly don't love the person you're dating.

Selena squeezed my arm, the one her head rested on. Her tear-filled eyes stared daggers into me. "I have an exceptional self-control level," she started sulkily, "and I bet if you got your heart carelessly broken into a million little pieces, you would shoot your mom." Yes, you guessed it, Selena has a… let's just say _harsh_ attitude. But it couldn't matter less for me.

I have had this crush on Selena since forever. Instead of crush, make that undying eternal love. No exaggeration there. I just love the way her eyes remind me of sparkling sapphires and the way she is patient even when she obviously wants to scream. I love how fierce and fragile she is when it comes to giving someone her trust. I love how her calm and collected self can easily break when it comes to battle.

"Come on Selena, there are plenty of fish in the sea," I state, trying to sound slightly annoyed, when really, all I could feel was her pain.

Selena starts crying harder then ever. I realize my mistake with the choice of words I said.

"No! Please don't think of him… think about me, your best friend. I swear, Lena, if it's the last freakin' thing I do on Earth, I will help you find your soul mate!" I reply hastily. Great, there goes my mouth, saying things I do not at all want to do, unless of course in a different situation, it was her and me.

"Really?" Selena questions like a cautious three year old who is wondering if he can _really_ eat his mommy's cookie.

"Yeah, since that's apparently what I said. There are plenty of cute boys that are sweet and funny at camp. I can hook you up with a series of dates… if you want," I answer, though praying to Zeus that she would say no.

"I guess I could try. But only because you, Huxley, are organizing it," Selena said, drying her tears and laying down on her back to watch the stars. I fell back so I was next to her.

Was this a sign from my mom that I wasn't supposed to fall in love with Selena? I had a feeling that this was actually all my mom's doing.

…

Violet O'Hara's POV

I took a glance around. I breathed in my surroundings, which wasn't hard considering there was quite an amount of dust in the air.

I almost, emphasis on _almost_, screamed when someone covered my mouth and eyes and pressed me against the person.

"Hey my Vi-utiful," he said, and I instantly knew who it was.

"Asher, you idiot! Gods, you almost gave me a heart attack, then I would've screamed, then someone would know we are down here, then our dads will find out, then—"

Asher, my forbidden boyfriend, RUDELY interrupts me, not that I'm complaining, by pulling me into a kiss.

Then my troubles disappeared. My heart beating accelerated. I could feel my insides turn to jelly. I knew I would kill the Earth for this boy.

When he pulled away, I took a breath and stared into his golden brown eyes. "Calm down Vi, no one is going to come searching underground in the middle of the night for some stray demigods," Asher flips his hair while talking to me.

We always have to get together like this. We travel through an underground tunnel that Aphrodite built for us to meet in the middle of the night every Thursday. If it was up to me, I would just meet with him… above ground, _during the day_, and NOT IN A TUNNEL.

"I wouldn't bet on it, delinquent," Dionysus, my dad, walks out of the shadows, scaring me a much as Asher did.

"Don't call my boyfriend a delinquent!" I start furiously at my overly protective immortal dad. Seeing his glare, his purple cheeks, and puffy face, I add on, "Please… Daddy?"

I shrink back. Asher straightens his posture and sticks his hands in his hoodie's pockets, preparing himself for a lecture… and possibly a brief (meaning a year) moment as a goat.

**Hope you liked it! I will do the next two couples in the next chapter. Reviews **. !


End file.
